Pokemon The Begining of the unbeatable ten
by Lilah Anderson
Summary: <html><head></head>Met Delilah Crozon, Jem Angels, Red Oak, Blue Rowan, and 35 more characters as they battle not only for badges, but for the sake of the world of Pokemon! In the epic tale of how the ten unbeatable trainers unfolds. Romance Adventure hurt/comfort humor fic</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Lile! Wake up! We're gonna be TOTALLY late! Get up Now!" A voice yelled in frustration as somebody had me by the shoulders, and was violently shaking me awake. My amber eyes flung open and a cloudy haze filled my image. However, it wasn't bad enough that I couldn't see my best friend's worried face. I shot upright, processing her words.

"Ack! That's today?" I yelped, looking into her large, panic-stricken, blue eyes.

"It is! Now GET UP!" She growled, jumping off my bed in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Ok Jem! Calm down." I chuckled at my friend's behavior as she ran around my room, with my family's mime jr. mimicking her by screaming and flailing it's arms. "Your going to make Mime jr. suffer a panic attack."

She Froze in her tracks, finally noticing the little Pokemon. "Mime mime mime!" It said, throwing her a rye look as it pulled it's lower eye lid down a bit and stuck out it's little blue tongue. "Mime."

Jem, Red and I, knew each other since we were three. We all had rather similar personalities, but we also had our own little quirks. Red Oak L-O-V-E-D loved to show-off at everything he over achieved in, which was almost everything. It was actually pretty funny when he went from sweet and selfless, to fresh and self-centered. He had short, spiky, black hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. Now, he wears a red baseball cap (that in my opinion looks pretty stupid on him), a black tee-shirt, a red and white vest, and blue jeans. He has an older brother and an older sister, named Gary and Daisy.

Jem Angels, was the over dramatic one. As an actress, she'd make a fortune with her way with manipulating people. She was a very selfless person, who was also a really good psychic for her age. She had black hair, that spike curved three times on each side. (a bit like a Christmas tree) At the end of each curve was a bit of red highlights which were all-natural, and at the top of her head, was a curved cow-lick that refused to go down at all costs. She had tan skin, and oceanic, blue eyes. She often wears a mudkip tee-shirt, an orange skirt, and a light green, short sleeved sweater. She has a younger sister named Sam.

I, had mental issues. (No not really) I had the tendency to act like a complete and total psychopath, at times. Honestly, I have a bit of a habit of lying for other peoples sakes. I'm also a pretty good psychic, as well as an aura guardian. Oh, and I have a bit of a hasty nature. Also…(get ready, this is a bit difficult to comprehend.) I am two people. My name is Delilah Crozon of Sand-gem town in sinnoh, but I am also Delilah Ketchum of Pallet town in kanto. How? Well I was born a dimensional traveler. In one dimension, I was the twin sister of a boy named Ash and I also had a brother who was two named Ace. I had a Mother named Delia. In another dimension, I have a younger sister named carly, and an even younger brother named Milo. My Father's name was Logan. However, Delilah Ketchum passed away, saving her brother when she was ten. She was already the League Champion, but handed the position over to her friend Red Oak. Yes, ironically I knew Red back then as well. I also knew a boy named Blue Rowan. Blue, was a jerk when I first met him.( he looks like Gary, except he has black hair and blue eyes. Also his yin yang chain is a black and white teardrop) We were fated rivals since we were born. However, during my last year of life, I think we fell in love with each other. But I never found out because after I died, I never saw him again as Delilah Crozon. When Ketchum died, the dimensions merged, so I stopped traveling for good. Though sometimes, I wish I could go back and see my rival one more time. Anyway, I have Long brown hair, that reaches my feet, amber eyes, and a very light skin color. I wear a light blue tank top, a white hat with a pink rim and poke ball. I also have a short pink skirt, and white jeans. (I look a lot like Blue from the Pokemon special manga)

"Whatever! Let's go! Red's going to meet us at professor Rowan's lab!" Jem stated flatly.

"W-wait…" I stammered. "Rowan….as in Blue Rowan?"

"He has a grandson named….something like that…why?" She asked curiously (for the record, she never met Blue, only Red and I have)

My heart leapt. "Then lets GO GO GO!" I Cried grabbing my best friend's arm tightly and pulling her out the door of my bedroom.

"What's with you?" Jem yelled as we ran throughout my house grabbing our things.

"Something, don't worry about it too much!" I Yelled back, picking up my new poke belt, and adjusting it to properly fit my waist. I placed my white hat over my head, and pushed my bangs to either side. Then I placed my bag, diagonally over my left shoulder, bringing it to hang by my right side. "You ready?"

"You bet! Let's get going!" Jem said in excitement.

"Mime mime! Mime mime mime!" Mime jr. mimicked. I walked over and picked the little Pokemon up, pulling it into a loving hug. "Take care of Milo and Carly for me." I said. "Because I'm sure my father won't."

_**(A/N: Delilah and Jem have mastered the language of Pokemon. They also can read minds. Pokemon language will be written in English with ( ) around them. Mind readings will be in italics with ( ) around them)**_

"(Don't worry miss! Everything will be just fine while your gone!)" Mime jr. piped gleefully.

"Ok." I said putting him down. "We're off. Tell Milo and Carly I'll miss them. As for dad, tell him not to be so ridiculously strict with them. He can abuse me, but JUST me, understood?"

"(Yes miss )"

"I'll see you later mime jr." With that, Jem and I walked outside and began the start of our new adventure. We had no idea of the places we'd see and the people we'd meet. We also had to be ready for just about anything. I took a deep breath and smiled. "No going back now! It'll just be the three of us!"

Jem smiled back. "Yep, I'm gonna miss Almia…think we'll ever visit my place?" (yes, Jem was a ranger, and still is.)

"Absolutely!" I cried. "There's no telling what will happen!"

Sand-gem town, was a beautiful little town on the side of a beach. It wasn't sunny-shore city, but it certainly was something. The houses reminded me of little summer vacation spots. Each one with it's own style. The Pokemon center, was a large white building with a bright red roof. There was a fantastic healing spot for Pokemon of all shapes and sizes and a great rest spot for traveling trainers. The poke mart, was a much smaller white building with a dark blue roof. You can buy anything there, depending on how many badges you have. Since we had no current badges, we couldn't get much. The professors building was both high-tech and classy enough to blend in with the town. What was in there? I had no idea.

"Well… this is it…" Jem said slowly.

"Rowan's place." I replied.

"You go first…"Jem said nervously. "We have no idea if this guy is some stuck up tightwad."

"Shut up Jem. He's a friendly guy, I met him when he was working with professor Oak on the pokedex." I growled. I slowly opened the door and walked into the laboratory. "Woah…"

It was way more high-tech than Oak's lab. Machines were scattered all over the place in all different patterns. Lights blinked on and off with great speed. In the middle of it all, was a man, in his late sixties, with white hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a lab coat and a pair of jeans. "Hello." He said happily. "are you two here for Pokemon?"

"Yes." I replied maturely. "I am Delilah Revelion Crozon, this is my friend Jem Angels."

"Ah, yes. I'm charmed to finally met you…again."

I jumped. "How'd you know that! Ketchum and I look nothing alike!"

"True, none the less, I was the one who told you about your circumstances."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that? Does Blue know?" I asked hopefully.

"No. And It's best kept that way." Rowan said sadly. " He was very upset when you passed, Miss Crozon. Practically heartbroken. If you must tell him, let him bring up the sub-"

"Grandpa! I finished with those potion samples you sent up!" A voice called from the stairs. "Only the pink one seemed to wor- who are they?"

He looked the same, but a little more mature. He wore dark bluee sweats and a light blue tee-shirt. He was also wearing a long, white lab coat. He had the same spiky black hair, the same frail colored skin, and the same, limpid blue eyes, but, the sparkle that used to exist within them, was gone.

"The new trainers. Blue, I'd like you to meet Jem and Delilah." Mr. Rowan said, gesturing to us.

Blue looked down, not daring to meet our gaze. "I'm Blue," he groaned softly as he spoke. "If I we're you twerps…I'd st-stay outta my way." I noticed how his voice cracked as he began to run back upstairs, but professor Rowan was able to grab his arm.

"Wait! Don't you want your new Pokemon?"

Blue hesitated for a moment, then nodded, pulling his arm from his grandfathers grasp and making his way down the steps. Not once did he look up.

Just then, Jem's styler rang. On the screen was a boy with spiky black hair and green eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes, somewhat glassy. "Hey Jem." A stuffy voice said miserably.

"Gee! Red, you look terrible!" Jem cried.

He chuckled. "So I've heard. Listen, you guys have to start without me. There's no way I can make it today."

"Aw." I whined. I noticed Blue wince at the sound of my voice, probably because it still sounded the same. "Will you meet us at Jubelife city tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good to me." Red sniffed."

"Great!" Jem said in a peppy tone. "See ya!"

"Bye Red!" I added. "Get well real soon!"

"Bye guys." With that, Red hung up, probably smiling for the first time today.

Blue finally looked up in surprise. "Was that Red Oak?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said cheerfully, hoping to make him smile.

"Oh." He said flatly. "I used to know him. We used to travel in Kanto together…as the triple threat. It was me, him, and…a girl I used to know."

"What was her name?" I asked cautiously.

"That isn't your business!" He snapped suddenly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. If you didn't want to talk about it you could have just said-"

"Well I don't!" He snarled. I could tell he was hiding his emotions behind walls…again. His eyes we're unnaturally bright with well hidden tears.

I decided to play along. "Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up! What do you know?"

"That you're an inconsiderate jerk, that's what!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!"

There just happened to be twelve poke balls on the side table near us. (The starters from each region) Blue and I each grabbed one that we liked and threw it down, releasing the Pokemon within.

I had squirtle.

He had charmander.

Who'd win?

I wasn't sure.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Unbeatable Ten Chapter 2

Blue's POV _**(AN-Blue is qualified as an extremely intelligent speaker. He is the grandson of a professor, and the son of a master mind, after all.)**_

If the similarities didn't kill me, death would officially be impossible. The same voice, same haste, same old catchphrases….same eyes. She even held her name…

So why should I hate her?

I took mental note of the fact that, _"teenage emotions are quite confusing"_

I held the poke-ball between two of my fingers, pressing the central button for increase in size. Del-(cuts off)…the girl in front of me, did the same.

"Ladies first." I said confidently, allowing my enthusiasm to shine through. I haven't battled in quite a while. I'll be using everything I have…This could get interesting.

"What a gentlemen…but obviously, your just showing confidence…I like that!" She said with a wink. "However, there is always a such thing as having too much of a good thing."

I growled. _Great…she has her wit too._ "Quit dawdling! Make your move!"

"Very well." She laughed. "Let's get to it! Squirtle! Shine!" She threw the poke-ball into the air after hitting the middle button once more. The small blue-ish green turtle Pokemon, somersaulted 360 degrees, landing in a direct 90 degree angle. It's arm spread in the posture of a gymnast.

"Squirtle!" The Pokemon said cheerily.

_Type advantage…no big deal…not with my own…secret weapon…_

Using the new device had recently perfected…I couldn't lose. I attached the small device to the poke-ball, punched in a numerical code, and then removed the device once more.

"Sorry for the hold up…I'm ready now…" I said slowly. I pressed the core of the poke-ball and sent it flying into the air. "Charmander, go!"

The red salamander appeared in front of me, determination, written on it's face. "Mander!" It stated quite seriously.

We were about to go all out, but then…grandfather had to screw the mood up.

"Now now! Let's not be hasty! You guys haven't even met these Pokemon yet. Not even you Blue! Don't you think you should discuss stratigies with them,…figure out their moves…something!"

I rolled my eyes.

D-Delilah, picked up her squirtle affectionately, hugging it.

"He has a point…right…Hydro?"

"Hydro?" The other girl, (I think her name was Jem) asked.

"Of course! What better way to bond with your Pokemon, then naming it? Do you like that name?" She directly asked the creature in her arms.

"Squirt!" It cried, smiling.

I decided to take this as an opportunity to devise a strategy. I scooped up my own Pokemon, and brought it over to the other side of the room. I then placed it on the ground. It looked a bit fearful.

"C-char?"

"Hi…" I said calmly. "I'm Blue, your new trainer. I'm not gonna hurt you. So don't worry."

The little Pokemon smiled a bit and began to wag it's flame tipped tail.

"Anyway," I continued. " I've programmed you to use some new moves."

"char." It nodded.

"Yeah, so you can now use Scratch, ember, and dark pulse…dark pulse, is the strongest move you have. Now listen…were going to battle that girl and her squirtle. Just do as I say, and I'm sure we'll win. Ok?"

"Charmander!" It pumped it's clawed fist it to the air, with similar determination from before.

"…And If we lose…we'll just train harder…right?"

"Char!"

"Great! Then let's get to it!" I said picking the Pokemon up, and placing it over my shoulders.

_I have to win…_


End file.
